fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games X800
The Grand Magic Games in X800 (大魔闘演武 Dai Matō Enbu), like every other year, were held in Crocus, Fiore inside the Domus Flau. These games would be used to determine a mage's strength and provide guilds a chance to test their abilities and form new bonds with their neighboring guilds in Fiore. Event Organization Participating guilds are allowed to send out 5 mages to the represent their guild in the games. The games themselves are divided between three days and work based on a point system. Following the opening ceremony there will be a challenging maze filled with traps and riddles, to test each guild's personal motivations and abilities. The second day will be individual battles, where guild members will test their strength against formidable opponents for the chance to earn points for their guild. The third day will be team battles consisting of a pre-appointed duo against an opposing teams pair. This match will test the abilities of the guild members to work together as a team to take down a foe. Rules During the games participants are expected to follow a given set of rules. Their adherence to said rules will be monitored and regulated by the judges. These rules are meant to act as a means to maintain civility and veracity during the duration of the games and may be amended or revised as the judges see fit. # The matches will last until the time limit is up or one participant is unable to continue. Participants are allowed to forfeit the match as well if they wish to not continue. # During the first day points will be awarded by the judges, with a maximum score of 20 points per guild. # Single battle wins will be rewarded 10 points. A draw will result in 5 points per person. # Team match wins will result in 20 points. A draw will result in 10 points per guild. # All combatants must maintain a sense of logic in attacks and avoid scientific fallacies to a degree. # There will be no autohits, godmodding, or metagaming unless their characters have met before; such as in the case of a previous GMG, or during the time of the Second Gen War. # All character edits in regards to their magic and abilities can not be made during the duration of the games. # Combatants will be given a time limit for each part of the games. At the end of that time limit their submission will be graded by an appointed judge. An extension can be made with consent of the judges if special circumstances rendered the combatant unable to post during the given time period. # Matches will be judged based on fairness, attack use, logic, and overall character usage. Victors will be determined by an appointed judge and announced via a review comment on the story. #* This judge will be an opposing guild master who isn't participating in that match. For example, say Sorrow Ocean and Dragon Gunfire were matched up. Warrior Angel could be appointed as that judge for said fight. Participants First Day This first day is brought to life when all guild team members are transported into an elaborate maze complete with unsuspecting traps. With dangerous beast, dreadful illusions, and danger around every turn, this day truly tests a guild's overall teamwork and ability to overcome any obstacle that is put in their way. Not only is this a physical test to push the participants to their limits, in order to escape this maze, each team will have to solve a challenging riddle to obtain the key back to Domus Flau. Tune in to the LacrimaVision to watch the fun unfold in this first day of the Grand Magic Games! Second Day Alright the first day has come to a close with Koma Inu leading the pack with 19 points! Tied for second place, with 18 points, is Purple Phoenix and Crashing Wave! Not far behind them is Dragon Gunfire with 17 points! All teams put up a great effort in showcasing their teamwork inside the maze, but now it's time for the real excitement. Time for a test of true might as each guild sends forth 3 members to represent them in a one-on-one fight! Tensions run high as spectators watch these battles unfold. Who will emerge victorious and bring their team to the top at the end of day two!!! Third Day Well what a riveting second day of events! The competitors definitely gave it their all as they took on these one on one battles with the vigor of a champion! After tallying up the points from the judges verdicts the scores are as follows: Koma Inu is in the lead with 49 points, followed up quickly by Crashing Wave with 48 points! The battle for third place is a close one between Dragon Gunfire with 27 points, and Purple Phoenix with 23 points! Although they may be coming up at the tail end, these teams haven't lost their spirit; Sorrow Ocean clocks in at day three with 16 points, and Warrior Angel with 14 points! Looks like we have some rivalries between the guilds, as these last battles could change the fate of their current standings considering they are worth a whopping 20 points per win, and 10 points for a tie. As this final day of matches begin, each guild is preparing their best to fight off in a two-versus-two team battle. When the last bell tolls during the final match the team with the most points will be awarded the title as this year's GMG winner! Final Outcome These are the points so far, I will update them after the judging concludes. Well would you look at that! At the end of the final day we have a big surprise victor! That last deciding match was one of great proportion, and the tension definitely left the audience on the edge of their seats. That being said, the newcomers to the event, Crashing Wave, has emerged as the winner of this years games! Followed closely behind by Koma Inu, who put forth a great effort to defend their title, but instead secured the second spot. Dragon Gunfire made a huge gain in this last round as well, emerging in the third seat in our Grand Magic Games. Walking away with fourth place was the Purple Phoenix Guild, with Warrior Angel following in fifth, and Sorrow Ocean ending up in the sixth spot. With the scores all tallied up, and the closing ceremony about to take place, that marks the end of this year's Grand Magic Games! We hope to see all these phenomenal fighters again, as they will be sure to bring down the house! Trivia * All participating guilds are actually allies in the Toveri Alliance. * This was the first successful multi-guild tournament that the author managed to organize, which brings her great pride. * Author Note: I want to thank all of those who decided to participate in this GMG, it brings me such great joy to know that you were interested in something I had put so long into organizing and creating. I thought you all did marvelous jobs, and although there was a technical "winner", I think the true victory comes from being able to put forth the best effort you can with your character and get some different RP experience. So as cheesy as it sounds, you are all winners in my book! :P Category:Koma Inu Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:Warrior Angel Category:Sorrow Ocean Category:Purple Phoenix Category:Crashing Wave Category:Tournament Category:Grand Magic Games Category:Toveri Alliance